Two Weeks One Lift One Conversation
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: It's been two weeks since Bernie returned from Ukraine and Serena was actively avoiding her. All Bernie wanted was a second to talk to Serena, to tell her how she felt, how sorry she was. Will Serena ever give her that second?


It had been over two weeks since Bernie had arrived back from Ukraine and the tension in AAU was becoming unbearable. Bernie and Serena had barely spoken to one another and it wasn't for the lack of trying on Bernie's part. The blonde had tried everything but Serena just shut her down at every turn and it was tearing Bernie apart and everyone saw it. Raf, Lou, Morven, Cameron they all saw how devastated Bernie was and they were trying their best to keep her spirits up but it wasn't working so well. What would it take for Bernie and Serena to sort things out?

For once Serena was running late for her bi-weekly meeting with Hannsen to discuss how AAU was doing and what could be done, if anything, to improve it. She quickly steps into the lift and hits for the floor of Hannsen's office

"Hold the lift!" Serena freezes as the familiar voice of Bernie Wolfe fills her ears and unruly blonde locks and perfect figure enter her vision "Oh... Good morning"

"Morning" Bernie checks the floor and nods her head as the doors close. The tension was thick and the air around them cold. Neither of them moved to say anything. Bernie knew she'd only be shut down and she couldn't take any more hurt and rejection. Just when the lift was between floors it jolted and the main power went out bringing the lift to a dead stop. "Oh just great"

Bernie knew they'd probably be there a while so she puts her bag on the floor, removes her coat and sits down on the floor "You may as well get comfortable. No doubt we'll be in here for while" Serena says nothing just continues to stand. This was just great. She was already late and now she was stuck in a lift with bloody Bernie Wolfe, the woman who had broke her heart by running like a coward. The day was just getting better and better.

After an hour or so Serena's legs finally gave out on her and she slid to the floor "Are you ever going to talk to me?" Bernie's question was only met by silence. The more silence she got from Serena, the more her heart broke "Serena please... please just talk to me. You've no idea how much your silence is killing me."

"Oh how my silence is killing you?" Bernie doesn't dare look up at Serena, hearing the venom in the brunette's voice "I waited for two months to hear from you. Two months. Was it that hard to text me? To drop me an email?"

"I thought you'd ignore them. I know how you hold a grudge and I didn't want to risk hurting you more than I already had so I decided on radio silence. It was the wrong thing to do I know that now and I am sorry. I am so very sorry"

"Sorry isn't enough Bernie." Bernie closes her eyes and nods her head slowly. She had destroyed the best thing in her life and now there was no chance of rebuilding it "You hurt me. You really hurt me"

"Yes I know I hurt you. I do know that and there isn't a day that goes by I don't regret what I did." Bernie takes a deep breath wiping away the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes "I ran like the coward I truly am because I." Bernie knew it was time to admit the truth. A truth she had knew the moment she drove away from the hospital and Serena that day "I am so in love with you it's overwhelming. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Alex, but when I look back I knew from the moment we met that you'd be something special to me. I didn't expect it to be this. To be this unstoppable force." Bernie wants so badly to reach out and touch Serena but figured it would be unwanted. "All I wanted to do from the moment I left this hospital on that- that fateful day was come back to you. I've missed you so much. I've missed my best friend. I've missed the woman I fell in love with. But I understand if you don't want me any-more... that you don't want an us any-more but just know I will always love you no matter what you think of me." Bernie curls up in the corner of the lift, her face turned away from Serena so the brunette didn't see the heartache. She just wanted her heart to stop breaking, for this pain to cease.

"You were right to leave. No matter how hard it was, how much it hurt me. You were right to go" Serena looks at Bernie, knowing now the blonde had suffered the same as she had. To hear Bernie admit she was in love with her was elating but it didn't change the fact that the blonde had broke her heart "I was seeing Robbie. My ex for a bit"

"I see." Bernie feels the pain swell inside her like an explosion. She had truly lost Serena. She had lost the only good thing in her life apart from Cameron

"It was only a couple of dinners. I wanted to know if I was still attracted to men or not. It wasn't anything serious..."

"No. No you have every right to date someone. We're not a couple so why shouldn't you see someone" Serena could see the jealousy settle over Bernie like a dark cloud. But Bernie was right she did have every right to see someone "I hope you two are happy together"

"Bernie... I couldn't be with him." Serena reaches and puts a hand on Bernie's knee, touching the blonde for the first time in weeks "I didn't want to be with him." Serena moves closer to the blonde woman, who had wronged her in so many ways, and brings a hand to Bernie's exposed cheek cupping it gently "I want you. I love you and I told him as much. I told him I was in love with the most beautiful human being I have ever met and no matter how much hurt you have caused me I would always forgive you because without forgiveness you can't have love and I do love you Berenice Wolfe for all your faults and insecurities I do love you. So very much and I forgive you"

"Serena." Bernie's voice was shaking with the feel of Serena's hand on her cheek. She never thought she'd ever feel Serena's touch again

"Look at me Bernie please" Bernie turns her head a little, her eyes meeting Serena's. She could see the love radiating from the brunette's eyes "Tell me you love me"

"I love you Serena Campbell" Serena smiles loudly and leans in to kiss Bernie passionately. She had missed Bernie's lips against hers so much. Bernie moans as Serena's hand wraps around the back of her neck as it did the day they shared the kiss in the office. Bernie pulls Serena into her lap eliciting a groan from the brunette as she straggles her blonde partner "Serena... as much as I want do this I would rather it be in a bed, preferable after a romantic dinner date"

"Sounds perfect" Bernie's smile was like a light in the dark. It was a beacon she could follow back when she was lost "You are so beautiful Bern" Serena cups Bernie's cheek, stroking it gently loving how soft Bernie's skin felt under hands

"Not as half as beautiful as you darling" Just as Serena leans into kiss Bernie again the lift jerks and the lights come on. "I think we better make ourselves presentable" Serena sighs dropping her head against Bernie's shoulder pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's neck before standing up pulling her lover up with her, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist

"I don't want to let you go"

"I'll never leave you again" Bernie says with so much certainty and force. She would never leave Serena Campbell again for as long as they lived. She loved her too much to ever hurt her again.


End file.
